Biochemical Journal
The Biochemical Journal (Biochem J or BJ) is a peer-reviewed academic journal which covers all aspects of biochemistry, as well as cell and molecular biology. It is published by Portland Press on behalf of the Biochemical Society from offices in London, UK. First published in 1906, it is among the oldest continuously published scientific journals. History The journal was founded in 1906 by Benjamin Moore, holder of the first UK chair of biochemistry at the University of Liverpool, with financial support from Edward Whitley, an heir of the Greenall Whitley brewers.Clark J. Biochemical Journal Centenary (2006) (accessed 30 September 2007) The two served as the first Editors and the journal was initially published by the University Press of Liverpool.[http://www.biochemj.org/bj/001/1/admin.pdf Anon (1906) Bio-Chemical Journal 1: i–iii] (accessed 30 September 2007) It was acquired by the Biochemical Club (later renamed the Biochemical Society) in October 1912, shortly after the society's foundation; at that time the journal had 170 subscribers. From 1913, it was published in conjunction with Cambridge University Press, with W.M. Bayliss and Arthur Harden chairing the Editorial Board; the original title of The Bio-Chemical Journal became The Biochemical Journal at that date.[http://www.biochemj.org/bj/007/1/admin.pdf Anon Biochemical Journal (1913) 7: i–vi] (accessed 30 September 2007) The journal at first appeared at irregular intervals, with between three and twelve issues appearing annually in a single volume. From 1948, two volumes were published annually, with four or five parts per volume, and the frequency increased rapidly over the years, reaching the current frequency of eight volumes in three parts in 1974.BJ Central: Contents by Issue (accessed 30 September 2007) Current journal As of 2007, eight volumes are published per year, with each volume consisting of three parts (24 issues per year). The journal celebrated its centenary in 2006 with the launch of a free online archive back to its first issue in 1906. Also introduced has been a specialised interface for viewing html, called Enhanced Electronic Serials Interface-View (EESI-View), for reading contemporary research papers and reviews. The journal won the first ALPSP/Charlesworth Award for Best Online Journal in 2007.ALPSP: ALPSP/Charlesworth Awards 2007 (accessed 30 September 2007)[http://www.biochemist.org/news/page.htm?item=24790 Biochemical Journal hits the heights The Biochemist (14 September 2007)] (accessed 30 September 2007) The judges described the online journal as 'visually attractive and easy to use ... maintains the character of the journal while exploiting the digital medium to offer a range of additional features'. The Biochemical Journal is indexed in BIOBASE, BIOSIS, CAB International, Chemical Abstracts Service, Current Contents, EMBASE, International Food Infomation Service, Medline/Index Medicus, Proquest Information & Learning and Science Citation Index. The impact factor for 2006 is 4.100 (ISI). Editorial Board As of 2008, the chair of the Editorial Board is Peter R. Shepherd (University of Auckland, New Zealand); the Vice Chair (the Americas) is Guy Salvesen (Burnham Institute for Medical Research, San Diego, USA). Previous chairs include Deryck Walker (1969–1975), Chris Pogson (1982–1987), Tony Turner (1987–1994), Ken Siddle (1995–1999), Peter Parker (2000–2003) and George Banting (2004–2007).[http://www.biochemist.org/bio/02802/0052/028020052.pdf Burgess, M (2006) Biochemical Journal celebrates its 100th birthday. The Biochemist, 28: 52] References External links *[http://www.biochemj.org/ Biochemical Journal website] *Top 50 most frequently read papers and reviews *NCBI Journals Database: Biochemical Journal Category:Biology journals Category:Delayed open access journals Category:Publications established in 1906 fr:Biochemical Journal